Dindon
by neomina
Summary: Una historieta navideña. Yaoi ligero.


Esta historia cumple un año en estos días. La escribí las navidades pasadas y ahora, aprovechando las fechas, la publico aquí.

_**Dindon**_

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-Es todo por hoy, Camus -escuchó. La figura esbelta de su maestro se alejaba de él a grandes zancadas, desdibujándose en la luz rojiza del atardecer conforme avanzaba.

Se dejó caer en el suelo. Esperó a que su respiración se normalizara mirando como el viento empujaba las nubes grises que comenzaban a encapotar el cielo. No tardaría demasiado en llover. Cerró los ojos. La brisa le refrescaba el rostro acalorado y revolvía los mechones de su flequillo. Hubiera podido dormirse pero un pensamiento que llegó de pronto a su cabeza lo espabiló completamente. Seguro que ya todos estaban allí. De un brinco se puso en pie y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde sus compañeros ya debían estar esperándolo.

Encaramado al último travesaño de la valla Milo miró hacia atrás. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto? Ya tendría que haber llegado. Saltó al suelo dispuesto a ir a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde vas? – Aioria había seguido con la mirada los movimientos de su amigo.

-A averiguar por qué Camus no ha venido aún –le respondió volviéndose a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Ya no hará falta –aseguró-. Mira, por ahí viene –con un gesto de su cabeza señaló hacia el lugar por donde el francés llegaba a la carrera.

-¡Hola! Lo siento –se disculpó medio jadeante-. Mi maestro hoy parecía no tener prisa por terminar el entrenamiento.

-Vamos, ven –Milo lo invitó con una sonrisa-. Te he guardado un sitio.

Los dos treparon por las maderas que componían el cercado hasta quedar sentados en el larguero superior junto a Aioria, Aldebarán, Shaka y Mu. Desde hacía unos días los jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros habían encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento. Una novedad en la rutina de sus vidas. Detrás de un viejo barracón en desuso habían construido un gran corral donde ahora vivían unos enormes y escandalosos pavos.

Camus sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una rebanada de pan que se había guardado del desayuno y comenzó a desmenuzarla en pequeños trocitos que luego lanzaba al interior del cercado. Milo hizo lo mismo con un trozo de pastel que decidió no comerse en el almuerzo y Aioria directamente lanzó enteras las galletas que había tomado prestadas de la cocina del Templo de Sagitario.

-¡Serás bobo! –lo acusó Milo-. No pueden comerse las galletas así. Son demasiado grandes.

-¡Bobo lo serás tú, idiota! –le gritó al tiempo que le daba un empujón.

-¡Eh! ¡Imbécil! Casi me tiras –se agarró al tablón como pudo para no acabar en medio de las aves que se habían acercado a picotear las migajas.

-Tranquilo. A ti seguro que no te comerían –se mofó.

-Oye, te voy a …

-¡Mirad ya viene! –Camus tiró de la manga de la camiseta de Milo para llamar su atención.

El que se acercaba a la valla donde se encontraban era un pavo, algo más pequeño que el resto, al que habían puesto el nombre de _Dindon_ por decisión inapelable de Milo. En cuanto supo que así era como se decía pavo en francés decidió que el animal no podría llamarse de ninguna otra forma y como, igualmente, a todos les había hecho gracia la palabreja, no hubo problema en aceptar tal resolución.

_Dindon_ era el único que se aproximaba lo bastante como para que pudieran tocarlo y darle de comer directamente de sus manos.

-Glugluglugluglu* -glugluteó Milo para conseguir que el ave que picoteaba miguitas de la mano de Camus le hiciese algo de caso.

-¡¿Qué dices, tonto? Así no es –se carcajeó Aioria.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es entonces, listo? –Milo lo desafió a hacerlo mejor que él.

-Gordogordogordogordo –pronunció antes de atragantarse.

Esta vez fue Milo quién rió con ganas.

-¡Tú sí que eres gordo! –se burló y siguió carcajeándose, coreado por la risa escandalosa del futuro guardián de Tauro, hasta que un ofendido Aioria lo hizo parar con un coscorrón.

-¡Auch! –se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Y según tú cómo es? ¿Eh?–Aioria se dirigió después a Aldebarán que aún no había parado de reír.

-¿Y qué importa? –cuestionó mientras se encogía de hombros-. Los pavos son para comer, no para hablar con ellos –sentenció ya muy serio.

-¡¿Para comer? –sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos. Incluso Shaka había abierto sus ojos, siempre cerrados, al escuchar semejante afirmación.

-Pues claro –la voz que sonaba era la de Death Mask que había llegado a tiempo de escuchar las últimas frases de la conversación de los más pequeños-. ¿O para qué pensabais que están esos bichos aquí?

-Pero eso no puede ser – Milo negó. Miró a Camus que simplemente se había quedado muy serio y luego de nuevo al aspirante a la armadura de Cáncer-. No podemos comernos a _Dindon_… Es nuestro amigo –aseguró.

-Pues tendrás que buscarte nuevos amigos –le sugirió con una media sonrisa.

-No le hagáis caso –Aioria vio a su hermano acercarse acompañado del resto de los aprendices-. Se lo preguntaremos a Aioros. Veréis que no tendremos que comérnoslo.

Cuando el grupo de recién llegados estuvo lo bastante cerca el pequeño de ojos verdes llamó a su hermano.

-¡Aioros, Aioros! –se bajó del vallado y corrió hacia él-. Death dice que vamos a comernos a _Dindon_… ¿A que no tiene razón? ¿A qué no? –preguntó con un tono algo desesperado.

El mencionado miró a su hermano, luego a Saga que se había parado a su lado y otra vez a su hermano que seguía mirándolo ansiosamente. Sabía lo que tenía que contestar pero no quería ver la expresión que sus palabras dibujarían, seguro, en los rostros anhelantes del grupo de pequeños que esperaban impacientes su respuesta.

-Aioria… -empezó al fin-. Chicos… -alzó la vista para mirar al resto de los niños-. Vosotros ya habéis comido pavo otras veces… Ya sabéis que los animales...

-Son para comer –finalizó Death Mask e, ignorando las miradas asesinas de los más mayores, agregó-. Y estos serán nuestra cena de Nochebuena.

-¿Saga? –Milo pronunció ese nombre con la esperanza de que, al menos él, saliese en su ayuda pero el otro muchacho simplemente se quedó callado-. Pero no podemos… -a su lado, Camus, que había permanecido inmóvil hasta ese momento, saltó al interior del corral interrumpiendo su queja.

-¿Camus, qué haces? –Saga avanzó los pasos que le restaban hasta la cerca y se encaramó a ella-. ¡Sal de ahí! –le pidió al pequeño-. ¡Te pueden picar! –estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar al niño pero no logró atraparlo. Camus dio un paso atrás y negó varias veces con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada al mayor.

Milo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca hubiera pensado que Camus fuera a hacer algo así. Aún no lo había visto recibir una regañina, siempre hacia lo que se suponía que debía hacer, en cambio él contaba con una buena colección de ellas, precisamente por lo contrario.

-Ven aquí, anda… -Aioros repitió la petición de su compañero en un tono más calmado pero no tuvo más éxito. Lejos de hacer lo que le pedían Camus retrocedió un poco más y sin perder de vista a los que tenía delante se arrodilló junto _Dindon_ y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Este niño es tonto – Death Mask sonrió de medio lado. Parecía disfrutar con la situación.

-Cállate –Shura le dio un codazo-. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-¡Suelta a ese bicho! –Saga había pasado ya una pierna al otro lado de la cerca dispuesto a bajar por el insospechadamente rebelde Camus cuando alguien fue más rápido que él.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron aún más. Eso se lo hubiera esperado menos aún. Shaka. El eternamente tranquilo Shaka había corrido para colocarse junto a su compañero.

-¡Anda! ¡Otro más! –rió el próximo caballero de Cáncer.

-¡Shaka, vuelve! –la acción del pequeño rubio lo había desconcertado pero las palabras de Death lo hicieron reaccionar.

-No, Saga –la voz de Shaka sonaba calmada-. Cada vida que nos da la naturaleza tiene el mismo valor; no puedo permitir que hagan daño a este animal –explicó con solemnidad-. Aquí me quedo –concluyó ante las miradas atónitas del resto de los presentes.

Milo miró a Aioria que había recuperado su lugar junto a él en la valla. ¿Cómo es que ellos continuaban aún de ese lado cuando Camus y Shaka se encontraban en el otro? Por esa vez ambos estaban de acuerdo así que sin pensarlo más saltaron también al interior del corral para unirse a los pequeños insurgentes.

-¡¿Pero qué…? –esta vez la voz de Aioros había perdido su habitual tono tranquilo-. ¡Aioria! –gritó.

-¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo? –Saga sintió que la situación se le escapaba de las manos-. Milo… -lo miró con gesto de reproche pero no consiguió del pequeño griego más que una mirada desafiante-. Está bien –asumió que no le quedaba otra opción que entrar allí y sacarlos a la fuerza-. Vosotros lo habéis querido.

En cuanto Saga puso los pies dentro del cercado Milo se lanzó a sus piernas.

-¡Corre Camus, llévate a _Dindon_! –gritó.

Camus abrazó al animal para levantarlo y salir corriendo pero el pavito era más pesado de lo que parecía así que lo empujó para hacerlo caminar mientras de reojo veía como Milo seguía prendido de las piernas de Saga y Aioria saltaba sobre la espalda del mayor que se había agachado para intentar desprenderse del pequeño de ojos turquesas.

Aioros, aún del otro lado, decidió que tendría que intervenir pero en cuanto puso el pie sobre el primer tablón de la cerca Aldebarán y Mu se aferraron a su cuerpo.

-¡Corred, corred! –gritaron-. ¡Nosotros los detendremos!

Camus y Shaka continuaban empujando al pavo hacia la puerta del corral. Ellos hubieran podido colarse por el espacio entre los tablones pero el pavo no cabía. El desconcertado animal a veces se iba por la dirección equivocada y el camino se les estaba haciendo demasiado largo. De vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás para ver cómo les iba a sus amigos. Saga había conseguido librarse de Milo y Aioria y corría ya tras ellos. Por suerte, el revuelo que organizaran había puesto nerviosos al resto de las aves que se movían sin sentido de un lado a otro, cruzándose en el camino del mayor e impidiéndole avanzar con rapidez. Aioros estaba ya dentro del vallado pero Mu seguía colgado de su cuello y Aldebarán corría tras Milo y Aioria que perseguían a Saga con la intención de pararlo de nuevo.

Los pequeños se movían con más facilidad entre los asustados pájaros y pronto estaban de nuevo entre el mayor y sus compañeros que ya habían abierto la puerta y empujaban a su querido pavo hacia la libertad.

-¡Corre, _Dindon_, corre! –lo animaban-. ¡No, por ahí no! ¡Por aquí! –lo llamaron. El pavo al fin se había decidido a correr pero iba en dirección a uno de los edificios.

Aioros corría perseguido de Mu que no teniendo ya más fuerzas había terminado por soltarse. Pasó a toda prisa al lado de Saga que, tirado en el suelo, intentaba sacarse de encima a Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria. Los dos griegos lo habían empujado sobre el cuerpo del brasileño, encogido frente a sus piernas, y había caído cuan largo era sobre la tierra húmeda del cerril.

Acodados sobre la madera, Death, Shura y Afrodita miraban divertidos la escena.

-¡Yo esto quiero verlo! –el italiano saltó la valla dispuesto a seguir a sus compañeros al darse cuenta de que la acción se alejaba del lugar donde ellos estaban-. ¿Venís? –los otros dos se miraron y asintieron. Total, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

_Dindon_ corría por el pasillo. No habían podido detenerlo y ahora iban en pos de él a través de un largo corredor. La voz de Aioros sonaba a lo lejos ordenándoles detenerse. No tenían más salida; el paso desembocaba en unas escaleras así que azuzaron al ave escalones arriba sin tener idea de dónde iban a terminar.

Aioros los alcanzó en el segundo tramo de la escalinata. Los levantó en el aire mientras ellos no dejaban de patalear y de gritarle al pavo que huyese. El pobre animal no hacía más que gluglutear y agitar las alas asustado ante tanto griterío, llenando el lugar de pequeñas plumas que se quedaban flotando en el aire.

Milo y Aioria llegaron justo unos segundos después. Habían dejado a Saga lidiando con Mu y Aldebarán y corrían desesperados a ayudar Camus y Shaka.

-¡Corre, Milo, corre! –le gritó Camus en cuanto lo vio-. ¡Llévatelo de aquí! ¡Corred!

Los dos griegos fueron en busca del pavo que ya había desaparecido de su vista. Lo oyeron en una de las habitaciones y se apresuraron a ir hacia allí.

-¡Aioria, Milo! –esa era la voz de Saga que se aproximaba. El futuro guardián de Géminis había logrado librarse de los otros pequeños y viendo a su compañero muy ocupado batallando con Shaka y Camus continuó su carrera en busca de los desaparecidos.

Milo miró a Aioria. Saga estaba cerca.

-¿Y ahora qué? –miró a su alrededor buscando una salida pero sólo estaba la puerta por la que ya aparecía el mayor.

-¡La ventana! –gritó Aioria. Y como pudo cargó con el animal para colocarlo sobre el alféizar mientras Milo volvía a tirarse a los pies de Saga para impedirle avanzar.

-¡Aioria no! –Saga vio las intenciones del niño y quiso detenerlo. Agarró a Milo por la cintura y se lo puso sobre los hombros para correr con él hacia el vano.

-¡Vuela! –Aioria empujó al pavo hacia fuera y se asomó esperando verlo remontar el vuelo-. ¡Vuela, vuela! ¡¿Por qué no vuelas?

Tarde.

Saga y Milo llegaron a tiempo de ver al pobre animal estrellarse contra el suelo. Abajo, Death Mask se revolcaba de risa en el suelo mientras Afrodita y Shura no podían apartar la vista del maltrecho pavo.

-¡Milo, Milo!

El nombrado abrió mucho los ojos. Ese era Camus. Miró a Saga. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Pronto estaría allí y se enteraría de que no había podido salvar al pavo.

-¿Y _Dindon_? –preguntó en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta seguido de Shaka y Aioros.

Milo abrió la boca aunque, en realidad, no sabía qué le iba a decir, pero Saga se adelantó.

-Se ha ido –dijo-. Salió volando por la ventana –mintió-. Ya es libre.

Camus estaba serio y Shaka, a su lado, tenía la misma expresión pintada en el rostro, sin embargo cuando Milo asintió con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios Camus dio por válida esa respuesta y le devolvió el gesto.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí –Saga se acercó y los guió a la salida. Tenía que sacarlos del edificio sin que vieran al animal.

Cuando se quedaron solos Milo golpeó el hombro de Aioria.

-¡Eso por _Dindon_! –le dijo y mientras el otro aún se sobaba el golpe repitió su acción anterior-. ¡Y eso por el coscorrón de antes! –agregó antes de salir tras Camus y compañía.

Aioros vio como Milo salía y miró a su hermano, invitándolo, con un gesto de su brazo, a seguir el camino que ya habían tomado los demás. En cuanto el pequeño estuvo al alcance de su mano le soltó un pequeño golpe en la coronilla.

-¡Idiota! –lo acusó en un tono que quería sonar severo pero que escondía un leve deje divertido.

-¡Auch! –protestó-. Lo siento… Yo no sabía que los pavos no volaban.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no celebraban una Navidad juntos. Año tras año sus obligaciones como Caballeros los habían mantenido alejados el uno del otro en esa fecha. No es que para esa noche hubiesen pensado nada especial. Varios de los Guardianes no se encontraban en el Santuario y a ninguno de los dos les interesaba unirse al opíparo banquete que se preparaba en el salón principal del Templo Patriarcal; al que, por otra parte, nadie les había dicho que estuvieran invitados.

Un infantil sentimiento de nostalgia los había llevado a ese lugar. Estaban sentados en la valla de lo que años atrás había sido un corral para aves recordando anécdotas pasadas de navidades compartidas. Como aquella vez que se empeñaron en salvar a un pavo de ser cocinado en Nochebuena.

Ambos rieron al recordar la historia pero Milo sintió una punzada en el estómago. Una especie de remordimiento. Había guardado el secreto todos esos años pero quizás ya era el momento de decirle a Camus la verdad. Era la única mentira entre ellos y eso le pesaba. Ya no era un niño. Ya no tenía que protegerlo de algo tan absurdo como que un pavo se cayese por una ventana.

-Camus –lo llamó mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía en sus labios.

El francés giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Seguía sonriendo y por un momento dudó de lo que iba a hacer. Sería una lástima dejar de ver esa sonrisa.

-Camus tú… -sí, lo haría de una vez. Tenía derecho a saberlo-. Tú… ¿Tú te acuerdas de que cuándo llegaste…

-Ya lo sé, Milo –lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Lo sabes? –Camus había bajado la cabeza y miraba hacia sus pies. El pelo le caía hacía delante tapándole la cara. Milo descendió de su lugar y se colocó delante del francés para poder mirarlo de frente-. ¿Qué sabes? –preguntó.

-Sé que los pavos no vuelan –respondió mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de Milo.

-¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Sabías que Aioria lo tiró por la ventana? –no sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto.

Camus sonrió. El desconcierto de Milo le parecía divertido.

-Siempre lo he sabido –contestó-. No te lo dije porque tú querías que creyera que el pavo había huido y no. No sabía que fue Aioria quien lo tiró por la ventana –aclaró.

Milo parpadeó un par de veces. Durante todo ese tiempo había creído protegerlo pero por lo visto había sido al revés. Puso las manos sobre las de Camus que descansaban sobre la madera y se acercó a sus labios.

-Aioria está en la Casa de Leo –informó en un susurro-. Si quieres podemos ir y darle una paliza –sugirió con una media sonrisa.

Desde su posición sobre la valla Camus miraba desde arriba a Milo que tenía la cabeza algo echada hacia atrás. Sonrió por la sugerencia del escorpiano pero arrugó la nariz y frunció los labios.

-En otro momento… –runruneó contra la boca entreabierta del griego antes de avanzar los escasos milímetros que la separaban de la propia.

FIN

**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

**_luna-sj_**: Aioria aprendió por las malas que los pavos no vuelan XD.

A mí me gustó imaginar la escena, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de poder transmitirlo al escribir. Encantada de que te divirtieras con ella :D.

Saga y Aioros estaban los pobres que no sabían de dónde les venían los golpes; les llovían caballeritos XDD. En fin… Ya andarán más listos para la próxima :P

Muchas gracias por pasarte y feliz año nuevo para ti también :3

**_minako_**: los peques tenían la mejor intención del mundo, aunque al final no lograran su objetivo :3

Lo que pretendía era que fuese una historia divertida y si te has reído… Misión cumplida :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
